The Next generation
by Nottisam
Summary: My first fic. I won't limit myself to Naruto so please suggest storys. Any advice would be helpful. So basicly it's 50 years after the end of Naruto shippuden.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Final fantasy, basketball, t.v. , Guns or anything else in the story. I do own most of the characters.

Chapter 1: The new generation.

"Tidus, you passed."

"Yeah." Tidus said with a triumphant gleam in his eye.

"Matt, you passed."

"Awesome."

"Bell, you failed."

"What?"

" If you want to pass, come to class."

"Fine Moegi-sensei." Bell said, feeling a bit upset.

"Yuna you passed, but only just."

"Thank you Moegi-sensei." Yuna said, blushing as Tidus looked at her.

"As for the rest of you sorry bunch of idiots, you all fail. Meet me in one week for Ninjutsu 101. Now, classed dismissed."

"Yes Moegi-sensei." Most of the class felt discouraged as they had failed the final test, but nine genin where congratulating each other for doing a great job.

As they separated ways, Tidus, Yuna and Matt started walking to the south of Konohagakure.

"I wonder who will be on whose teams." Tidus wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but at least we don't have to wait long. The teams are being assigned tomorrow." Matt replied.

" I hope I'm on Tidus's team." Yuna thought to herself.

" Well, I'm gonna go visit my grandparents, see you guys tomorrow." Matt said, grinning as he ran down the road to his grandparents houses's.

" I pity any ninja who comes across him in a fight." Tidus said to Yuna.

" Yeah." Yuna noticed it was starting to get cold, so she started walking closer to Tidus.

" Hey Yuna, you look like your getting cold. Here, let me help you." As he was saying that, he took of his cloak and put it around Yuna's shoulders.

" Tidus, won't you get cold?." Yuna asked.

" Well if I do, I can always just get under that cloak with you." And he started to laugh as Yuna blushed.

Off in the distance, they couldn't notice a certain genin using the hand signs for the freezing wind attack.

Of course, since it was summer all it did was create a light chill.

" Perfect." Matt thought to himself. " It's about time they got together." And with that, he released the jutsu and went to visit his grandparents.

Well that's the new version of my first chapter. Thanks to Rambie for point out my numerous flaws.

Any way, I will always put my Author notes at the bottom. Also, I will be adding a few more chapters soon.

Nottisam out


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier: I don't own Naruto, Final fantasy, basketball, Guns, or t.v.

Chapter 2: Grandparents.

"Grandma, grandpa, grandmother, grandfather I'm here." Matt yelled loudly.

" Hey there Matt." His grandpa said out of the shadows.

" Hello grandpa Naruto."

" How was the test?"

" Good and I passed." Matt said with a smile on his face.

" Hello Matt." Another old person said.

" Hello grandfather Sasuke."

" So you're a ninja now?."

"Yes and I got top out of the class."

"Good, very good." Sasuke said, remembering when he passed the genin exams as top of the class.

"Where they tough?" Naruto asked.

"No, but they were pretty long. So anyway, where are grandma and grandmother?"

"There asleep, so don't talk to loud." Naruto said with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, lets put it this way. We only just survived."

"Ok. Tell grandma Hanabi and grandmother Sakura that I visited." Matt said as he started to get up.

"Will do." Sasuke and Naruto said in unison.

"Okay. Bye." Matt said as he walked towards the door.

"Bye" Both grandfathers said as Matt walked out the door.

"Who would have thought, my daughter and your son." Naruto said as he walked to shut the door.

"Yeah."

As Naruto shut the door, he slammed it shut.

"Your still a loser Naruto." Sasuke said as he used the flying thunder god technique.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"O shit. Sasuke wait for me." Naruto wimpered. He thought of what would happen if they two ladies caught him. Naruto heard rapid stomping as the two ladies ran to the source of the noise.

"You had better be ready to pay for interrupting our beauty sleep."

"Shadow clone jutsu." Naruto said as he hid under the couch. However, he forgot the Hanabi could use the Byagugan.

"Nice try Naruto, but that's never gonna fool me." Hanabi said as she flipped the couch over and started to pummel the hell out of Naruto.

5 chakra infusions, 3 blood transplants and 1 pray ceremony later, Naruto was stable. This would go down in history as the first time the great green beast of Konoha lost to a girl. Unfortunatly, the whole report was lost as a said girl had beat the hell out of the reporter, saying she was no girl, but Hanabi Uzimaki.

Author note. Ok , so this wasn't the best chapter, nor the longest, but I've got a great idea on the next chapter. Well at least I thinks it s good idea.

Nottisam out.


End file.
